Yuuki's Legacy
by DiAnna44
Summary: A short after on after the end of the series (chapter 93). Kaname's POV. Not that long, but hopefully good! SPOILER if you have not finished the series. Read at your own risk!


**_*_****_SPOILER_****_ IF YOU HAVE NOT FINISHED THE SERIES YET! WAIT WHY ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS THEN?! FINISH THE SERIES! :D_**

**_*EDITED due to some really good recommendations for a great VK author._**

* * *

My eyes opened and I had to blink to take in the light. I looked around to find myself staring at a young man and woman, who seemed… _familiar_. One of them spoke.

"This is a message from my mother to my other father…" What is she saying?

"I want to give to you…whom I love…" I turned to face the light that was shining on all three of us. The woman continued,

"The world that I saw when I was human."

My eyes adjusted and I found myself staring at rare beauty. What is this feeling? I lifted my hand and a butterfly landed on my finger and I could not but help say,

"What a beautiful light…"

* * *

The man and the woman then took my hands and took me towards a place that was crawling with life. It was all very amazingly beautiful, but…what did those words mean? Why was I here?

Who am I?

These questions lingered in my mind and I was taken far away still traveling down a path, which was surrounded by thousands of butterflies. The butterflies seemed to be free as they took off into the sunset and I smiled.

The sight was extraordinary.

The man and the woman did not reveal anything about themselves nor did they tell me anything of me, but I knew that they were pure and that I was in safe hands.

Now why did that sound strange?

I neglected these thoughts and continued to take in the sights that surrounded me. Everything was covered in various colors. There were greens, blues, purples, pinks, reds, and many more. Though, I could not but help wonder how it was that I knew all of this knowledge. I felt as if I was heavy with thoughts and memories that were lost, yet completely relieved of them as we three continued down the path. Finally, we reached a small bridge and I could vaguely see more people at the very end. I squinted, but my eyes could not see from such a far distance.

We crossed quickly and quietly and I was greeted with smiling people. There were quite a few and I looked around to see men, women, and children of various ages. They seemed to be very happy to see me so I smiled at them. One of them laughed and exclaimed,

"It is really you! Although, you do not know who I am I can assure you that I will help you…Kaname-sama." It was a well-groomed looking man with golden hair who said this, but what did he call me? Was that who I am?

Kaname-sama?

I tilted my head and I studied him curiously. Another woman with long dark-orange colored hair said,

"Aido-san, do not be so familiar with Kaname-sama. He has no recollection and Yuuki-sama had told us to show him the world as a human. You know this."

The man, Aido, laughed sheepishly and said,

"Yes. Yes. I am sorry Ruka-san, but…it's just that I am very happy! He's well and he's a human! It's all very surreal" He clapped his hands as if a child, and I stood not knowing how to react to this. Another man, with bright orange hair scolded Aido and said,

"Hanabusa, do not act like a fool. We have to introduce ourselves to the Presiden- I mean Kaname-sama." He glanced at me and gave me a rueful grimace. Hmm…he seemed to not like my presence. Introduce? Could I do this? No…they seemed to know me well enough already, but wasn't that considered polite? I looked around at all of those who were smiling at me and I bowed. There were gasps of shock and someone said,

"Oh my."

I lifted my head and spoke.

"I must thank you all for coming to meet me. I do not know any of you, but I'm sure friendship is in our future. I must introduce myself as Kaname…?" I trailed off unsure of what to say about my title.

How did I know any of this?

Aido looked appalled, as did Ruka, and as well as everyone else when I finished speaking, but then another man of blonde-hair and green eyes laughed and said,

"Well it is very nice to meet you Kaname _Kuran_. I am Takuma Ichijo and I am certain that we will become great friends as time passes on, but I must ask…how much did you retain in your mind during your…_sleep?"_

I raised my eyebrows and stood up straight. I looked around once more as if looking for someone, but…that was ridiculous was it not?

However, as I looked around I noticed the woman and man from before standing off to the side watching me. The man of silver hair looked at me with an expression that seemed to be in my distant memories, especially those _eyes_. However, the other one…brought up a feeling that I was not familiar with, due to the similarity to…_who?_ Then, before I could contain myself the words streamed out of my mouth and I said,

"Who are you?" There was a shuffle of unease across the group and they seemed to be surprised at my sudden question. I was too. The long, dark-haired woman spoke first with a smile spread all over her face.

"I am Sayori Kuran, but you may call me Yori." My eyebrows rose. She was a Kuran as well? The male then spoke.

"And I am Ichiru Kiryu." He said shortly and crossly.

That name…_why_ did it seem so familiar?

A sudden silence fell over the group as I continued to stare curiously at the two whose likeness reminded me of two others, whom I could not seem to recall.

"It is very nice to meet you." I finally said, and a gasp of relief came from everyone. I looked around once again startled that I was still looking for someone. Who was I looking for? I glanced once more at Yori and stared. I squinted trying to recall someone, but…_who?_

I was thinking very intently until one of the butterflies from before landed on Yori's shoulders.

I gasped ands stumbled back, almost falling, but Aido caught me surprisingly fast. I turned and looked into his eyes and whispered fearfully,

"Where is Yuuki?"

* * *

Everything was quickly explained to me and the shock that was left paralyzed me.

_That stupid, troublesome girl. _I thought to myself. She must not have thought that the progenitor could remember so quickly, but I knew it was because of Yuuki. Why did she put this torture on me? Now, I must live without her? Is that what she wanted? No…she didn't think I would remember, but still…how could I live now? I sighed and said,

"Aido…let's return. I can recollect myself there." Aido stiffened and responded,

"Yes, but…where would you like to return to Kaname-sama? You cannot return to the school, but the house in which Yuuki-sama grew up in is still standing so that is an option I suppose…oh Kaname-sama I really missed you!" He exclaimed suddenly. I sighed and shook my head. I turned back around to look at the children of the woman I had loved. Apparently, Yori was the daughter of Yuuki and I, and Ichiru was the son of Yuuki and Zero.

I had a _daughter_.

That thought was still trying to get settled in my newly recovered mind as a human.

I was _human_.

There was also that thought that continued to linger on.

It was indeed a strange feeling, not being able to influence those around me or not being able to sense things as strongly, but with it…I felt free. I sighed and thought, _At least Yuuki finally got her wish for me to be human…although she did it by taking her life! Stupid, stupid, foolish, girl of mine…_

* * *

After saying our goodbyes, Aido led me to a strange automobile along with the two children of Yuuki. They followed silently and both remained impassive during the whole trip. Meanwhile, Aido started to ask me _serious_ questions, which I could not fully remember or retain at the moment.

"Kaname-sama…do you remember the cure that you started to research and make? It's just that well…I found your research and…" Aido looked down, embarrassed with himself. I grimaced, and said,

"We will talk later Aido. Please…just let me try and deal with some other _things_ first. I'm sure that you understand my meaning on this, do you not?"

He nodded violently and became quiet. I leaned forward and smiled into my hands, but stopped abruptly.

_How can I smile so carefree, when Yuuki is not here to receive it? I always smiled for her, but now…_

Soon enough we returned and as I entered the house, I could not but help notice all of the changes, since I was now…a….human.

Although Aido still treated me with the same respect as before, as did all of the others, well except for Kain and Rima. They just treated me a little less, but it's not as if I can actually do anything about it.

As Aido continued to ramble on and on about all of the new contraptions, I was acutely aware of Yori and Ichiru who had remained silent the entire time.

They had to be feeling pain.

Yuuki had just given up her life for a man they did not know and someone they have to accept into their lives. Who wouldn't be in pain? However, they remained silent and impassive and it frustrated me that I could not figure out what they were thinking about due to my incapability.

Yuuki…oh how I missed her…I missed her so much!

Why did she do it? Why did she leave behind her two children in order for me to experience a life as a human?

Hmm…I would never know unless I tried to reach out. So, I said,

"You know…Yuuki wouldn't want you two to be so sad. She would probably scold you if she saw you two like this."

Everyone seemed surprised at my sudden, caring outburst. Yori, whom I _know_ was named by Yuuki, due to well the obvious, just smiled. It looked as though Ichiru wanted to smile as well, but he seemed too dignified to let in.

_Just like his father._

"Thank you for that Kaname-sama, or well otõsan…" I was very surprised by the honorific that she used, but quickly regained myself to try and smile warmly at her. Ichiru seemed to be uncomfortable with everything and remained silent. Aido laughed, carefree, and continued to lead me into the house in which I grew up with Yuuki in.

As we walked, I conversed easily with Yori, and surprisingly Ichiru as well.

I was actually quite happy as we talked on and on about many things.

Yuuki.

Zero.

Life here with them.

Memories of them.

The happiness that Yuuki held for all of them and everyone.

That was the best part to learn.

I'm glad, Yuuki.

I'm glad you found the happiness that I've wanted you to have since the beginning.

I'm glad that you got to live a life sharing your love with everyone.

I'm glad.

I looked at her heirs and smiled to myself.

As we got closer to the room without windows, I asked to be alone for a few minutes. They graciously accepted and I walked in and stood there.

I sat down on the couch and tried to remember the happiness.

I remembered it all.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of only Yuuki, and I imagined her before me. _She was standing there, with a glorious smile spread on her face and then she laughed._ _She leaned in towards me and took my face by her hands. I felt the warmth of light on her skin as she leaned in to gently touch my lips. Then, she pulled back and she spoke,_

_"Kaname…live. Live for me, and experience the joys of being human…please…do not change that fact, no matter how hard it gets. I know that this is selfish of me…but I just wanted you like this from the beginning. I wanted to bring happiness to you, but it seems like all I ever brought was pain and misfortune! I am so sorry Ka-"_

_I cut her off and spoke. I looked into her glorious eyes and said,_

_"What are you talking about Yuuki? You're the reason I had happiness. Don't be so hard on yourself." I gave her a smile and she laughed. Finally, after closing in for a peck on the cheek she whispered,_

_"Well, that's nice to know."_

_And then she was gone. _

Yuuki.

_Yuuki._

I miss you, but…

You wanted me to live a life without the thirst, and…

You wanted me to _live_,

and for you…

I will.

I stood up and rejoined with the people whom I would try and protect just with my life. It doesn't matter that the power to protect them has vanished. All that matters is that I have the will to protect them. Even if I _am_ human. Hmm.

Yuuki would be proud.

* * *

**_*Hi peoples. This was actually very hard to write, and I know it's not very good...but I hope that you enjoyed some aspect of it at least! This was actually my first VK fan-fic if you couldn't tell and it's my first "serious" fan-fiction, but come one…who else wondered what happened after chapter 93? So I just came up with a little story on it and voila…this story appeared. I know it's not amazing and the ending was a little choppy, but whatever! Please make me happy by leaving a review or fav-ing! Thanks so much for reading and I'm out. Bye! :D_**


End file.
